honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Bloodborne
Bloodborne is the 42nd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, Spencer Gilbert, and Jordan Doll. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action role-playing game Bloodborne. It was published on April 14, 2015. Bloodborne ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 6 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Bloodborne on YouTube "Just as brutal as Dark Souls because it basically is Dark Souls! But isn't called Dark Souls to trip people who hate Dark Souls into trying out Dark Souls." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Bloodborne Script From the only company FromSoftware who still make games for grown-ups like Dark Souls, Tenchu and... The Adventures of Cookie and Cream...? Comes the game that put everyone who bought a Xbox One on suicide watch. Bloodborne Prepare for the first AAA title in forever that actually lives up to expectations. That's scarier than most horror games on the market and more disturbing than that one scene from Stick Of Truth ''when you're crushed by your own Dad's balls. Suffer through an other action RPG that's just as brutal as ''Dark Souls because it basically is Dark Souls, but isn't called Dark Souls, ''to trip people who hate ''Dark Souls into trying out Dark Souls. But it's not the same old Souls-ian pain-train. Experience Bloodborne ''brand new features like: weapon enbigenning, health potion-farming, stabbing yourself, and more stupid top hats than a steam punk funeral. M'lady. Suit up as a brave count Chocula or Choculette and fight your way through a city having their monthly version of 'The Purge. In a massive interconnected environment that fits together tighter than a nun's.... bible! And uncover the dark mystery of Yharnam, the healing Church and the old ones or don't because half of the story is hidden in the item descriptions. And the good ending as you turn into a magic squid. So it's probably pretty dumb. ['Doll: "Oh, good hunter."]'' Enjoy the game that PETA hates, as you slaughter dogs, pigs, disgusting birds, snake balls, spiders, dogs with bird heads, birds with dog heads, old people, and bosses that book like all the other animals in a zoo got pulled inside-out by their butt-holes and stapled together! But it won't be easy, as anyone who's played a Souls game knows. If at first you don't succeed, try, try, try, try, try, try, try, try, try, try again! reads: prey slaughtered. Ohh, baby! Thrill as the title more than lives up to its name where every attack sprays blood all over the place, almost every item has a word 'blood' tacked onto it, and everyone you talk to won't shut up about blood! game: "We are born of the blood, made men by the blood, undone by the blood." [Garth Marenghi's Darkplace: "Crimson, copper-smelling blood, his blood! Blood. Blood! BLOOD!] So join the hunt for a game that takes the chocolate cake of Dark Souls and adds the frosting of new inspiration like: randomly generated Diablo ''dungeons; the look at and feel of a H.P. Lovecraft story; and a protagonist who never talks, dramatically opens treasure chests and loves to smash pots! Wait...! Are you... Link?! Starring: John Marston; Jon Snow; The Big Lebowski; Metroid; My Waifu; Jerks Off Left Handed; Babe: Pig in the City; and Tampons. 'Loading Screen' Okay.......... Should be done loading soon.......... Any second now............. Is this for real...................? Seriously......................? ''remains frozen STOP F***ING LOADING! Reception Honest Game Trailers - Bloodborne has a 98.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Caleb Reading of Uproxx called the video "a bloody good time." Matt Heywood of Entertainment Buddha observed the video "starts out praising the game as being one of the few titles still made for adult gamers, and that it’s the only AAA current-gen console title that has paid off on its hype. Of course Bloodborne couldn’t go unscathed, so the trailer does pick on it for being the same game as the Dark Souls titles, just with a different name so people who were afraid to try the Souls games out wouldn’t be so with Bloodborne. It also highlights the fact that Bloodborne has an obscene amount of top hats present in the game." William Usher of CinemaBlend was more mixed in his write-up. He called out the writers for going easy on the game, writing: I noticed that Smosh has been somewhat lenient on a few titles, as opposed to being pretty darn harsh on others. In the case of Bloodborne the only real criticisms were the story, the main character being infected with the disease of silence, and the collage of references to Dark Souls. The last bit – the references to Dark Souls – isn't much of a strike against the game so much as a nod to From Software's ability to transition from one popular franchise to the next while retaining a lot of the same elements that helped make the original popular in the first place. I would have thought that they would have taken jabs at the game's limited weapon arsenal, limited combat moves and somewhat samey gameplay mechanics. The video notes that Bloodborne is one of the true eighth-gen exclusives to come along in a long while. Was there anything really "next generation" about the game, though? (W. Usher, April 14, 2015, CinemaBlend) Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, Spencer Gilbert, and Jordan Doll Edited by: Alex Hluch Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'The ‘Bloodborne’ Honest Trailer Is A Bloody Good Time '- Uproxx article * 'The Honest Trailer For Bloodborne Confirms It’s Just Dark Souls '- Entertainment Buddha article * 'Bloodborne the loading, loading, loading, loading, loading, loading Honest Game Trailer '- Polygon article * 'Bloodborne Honest Trailer Keeps Mentioning Dark Souls ' - CinemaBlend article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action role-playing games Category:FromSoftware Category:Sony Computer Entertainment Category:Japan